


The Power of a Legacy

by duchessmandalores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Future, Gen, Pregnant Shmi Skywalker, Seer Original Character, Skywalker Family Feels, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, The Force, The Force being its mystic self, Togruta (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessmandalores/pseuds/duchessmandalores
Summary: A young Shmi Skywalker is walking the streets of the market when she’s confronted by a strange old woman who claims she can see the future.
Kudos: 38





	The Power of a Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick blurb I wrote at midnight enjoy ❤️

Everything  _ hurt _ on her. Her hands were crapped from the luging around the supplies her master had sent her to fetch. Her back hurt from carrying around her now unusually large stomach, swollen with child. Her feet ached from spending the whole day trekking around the barren, sand-ridden surface. The great suns of Tatooine beat down on her skin  _ mercilessly _ , as if it knew it needed to add to her misery.

And yet Shmi Skywalker  _ pushed on _ , because that’s all she knew how to do. Even as a girl, when she was held down, the slave chip inserted into her neck, ripped away from parents that she could now barely remember the faces of, she had pushed on. Even a few months before now, when she became suddenly ill and soon discovered she was pregnant, despite having never had the opportunity to  _ conceive _ , now forced with the notion she had to give life to someone who would only know the feeling of shackles upon their wrists —  _ she had pushed on _ .

And now, she continued to push, right through the semi-crowded market, doing her best to part the collection of both free ones and slaves to get back to her destination.

“Girl!” she heard a voice shout from behind her, but she ignored it, as she did with all the other dozens of voices that surrounded her with aimless chatter.

“Hey girl!” the voice called out again, almost sounding closer, causing Shmi to slow momentarily, but shaking it off once more.

“Yes  _ you _ , slave girl!” the voice came yet again, but this time from almost directly behind her, so Shmi spun around to see an older woman, a little more than a foot shorter than her, staring up with clouded eyes. She is pretty sure the old lady was a Togruta, with yellow, wrinkled skin and a lekku of grey and white. She was so sickly thin that Shmi’s kind heart wanted momentarily to guide her back home and feed her what little food she had, but when the woman continued to speak, Shmi was quickly distracted. “You are with child, yes?”

Shmi’s eyes darted quickly across the woman’s face, almost  _ certain  _ the old Togruta was blind, shocked as she replied, “How did you–”

“I  _ saw _ ,” the elder woman insisted, but waved her hand in front of Shmi’s bulging stomach, suggesting she didn’t  _ see  _ with her eyes. “I can feel the power coursing through you.”

“W-Who are you?” Shmi asked. There was an odd feeling to this woman, as if she was made of something  _ ancient  _ and  _ formidable _ . “How are you–”

“My sight goes  _ beyond _ the present world, child,” the woman answered cryptically. “But this child,” she placed her withering hand on Shmi’s stomach, and somehow the young girl couldn’t bring herself to stop her, “is the beginning of  _ everything _ .”

Something strange was stirring inside her at those words, a feeling Shmi had never felt before. Was it . . .  _ pride _ ? But how could she feel pride towards something she doesn’t understand?

“What are you talking about?” She didn’t know why her voice quivered.

The woman just shook her head, dismissing the question, “You may be in chains now, child, but your heir will break them. And their name —  _ your name _ — will be known across the  _ stars _ . For generations to come, your family legacy will bloom from the sanded dunes of servitude to liberate all from tyranny time-and-time again.  _ Skywalker _ , will be a name breathed in every corner of the galaxy.”

Shmi’s breath caught in her throat. She wanted to dismiss her words, brush them off as nothing but those of an old bat rambling nonsense to a stranger, but something inside her wouldn’t let her. Was it the hope of freedom that still lingered inside, that clung to these words like a lifeline? Or perhaps something larger than she could ever comprehend, puppeting her every move, every thought?

It was too much, and Shmi caught herself stumbling backwards from the woman, back colliding with the shoulder of a Trandosian standing at the nearby vender stall. She abruptly turned, begging a thousand apologizes as the man swore and hissed at her in his native tongue.

Once she’d rebalanced herself, Shmi turned to look back at the Togruta woman, only to see she was  _ gone _ . Disappeared into the crowd, and Shmi half wondered if she’d imagined the whole encounter.

She took a moment to mull back over the words, eager to shrug them off and  _ push on _ , but her heart clenched at a sudden realization.

_ She had never told the old woman her name. _


End file.
